


【德哈】Two or Zero

by Olivialoves



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-08 22:01:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12262914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olivialoves/pseuds/Olivialoves
Summary: Harry只想要夹紧尾巴，老老实实地到讨人厌的魔药课教授那儿罚留堂，熬过两小时，万事大吉。没想到更讨人厌的尖脸混蛋在前头等着他，叫他措手不及，计划全部打乱，包括他对自己一些原有标签的认知。





	【德哈】Two or Zero

CP:Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter

警告：篡改混血王子内容！魁地奇有关瞎写的！车没造成功。

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------

 

Harry今天真是感觉糟透了。今天的糟糕程度——要他公正地排排名的话——是比要带十个炸尾螺绕黑湖溜达十小时再加上恶补占星课所有知识还要令人丧气和难以忍受。

昨晚和Ron熬夜写魔药课作业，两个人弯腰趴在休息室的桌边，极力从倦怠和空空如也的脑子里搜刮出答案，但成效些微。

塔楼身处高处带来的丝丝夜风只是在给他唱摇篮曲，外头的星星和他一样睡眼惺忪，用不了多久Harry昏昏沉沉的脑袋就得出作业太困难且令人丝毫摸不着头绪的结论。放下笔，吹吹羊皮纸上歪歪扭扭、虚浮不清的字迹，Harry用极大的决心发誓他已经将任务完成，爬上了梦寐以求的香甜床铺。

鉴于昨天下午他和红头发哥们无视褐发女巫愤怒的警告（“那你们的魔药课作业怎么办？那可就在明天！”），激动地补完了塔特希尔龙卷风队的赛事，这大概就给今天下午的恶果埋下伏笔。

好吧，他承认这完全是他的责任。但拜托，有谁能拒绝那场掀起巫师界舆论狂潮的世纪球赛呢？好吧，或许Hermione可以，但他不是Hermione！老兄，他会为了能亲眼见证这场比赛爬到任何人膝盖上跳大腿舞的——前提是他知道该怎么做。

好吧，因为糟糕的作业被斯内普教授辛辣嘲讽并罚留堂完全是他的错。以前写满整整十二英尺的作业都被批的一无是处，何况是只写了三行还有两行半是被草草地划掉的（但Harry始终觉得划掉两行半胡言乱语后剩下十几个词是明智之举）。

是的，下午的事是他咎由自取，完全他的错。但上午神奇动物保护课就不是他能控制的了。

蛤蟆脸的粉红女人乌姆里奇横冲进他们的教学并弄得一团糟，对这对那指手画脚，插入不必要的提问和令人恼火的咳嗽，而那个势利鬼Malfoy又把他那不值一提的小刮擦拿出来博同情，抹黑海格，企图要让海格不能在霍格沃兹教下去。

Harry当然不能看着Malfoy肆无忌惮地信口开河和可怜的大个子媲美番茄的脸色。他狠狠地呛声，他确定他的口水喷到Malfoy脸上了——当时他们正排队等着领取课上所需的器械，而Malfoy正插在他前面——嘴角总往下撇的男孩惊得一愣，但很快他的失态被眼里闪过恶质的光所替代。我们走着瞧，Potter。

Harry没在意，只当他为了挽回面子才放的狠话。他还记得某人有过扬言要巫师决斗却吓得不敢现身的前科。嘴皮利索的懦夫。

但是眼尖的老女人看到了，她摆着苦瓜脸跨过地上的鸟屎，走过来声音尖细地命令Harry解释刚刚发生了什么。Harry颤动着张开的嘴又闭上了——无论他说什么都是错的，既然如此也没有回答的必要了——乌姆里奇无视Hermione和Ron护在Harry面前的据理力争，扫过一秒由狞笑转为面无表情的Malfoy，决定Harry今晚要到她那儿去接受惩罚。

直到神奇生物保护课结束，Harry一直垂着眼，告诉自己别去在意Malfoy的风凉话，心情低落地跟着同学们往城堡里头走。

然后又是下午的魔药课留堂。狗屎。

Harry蔫蔫地吃下牛肉饼，喝完他的南瓜汁，就拎起书包离开大厅。沿梯直下走向阴暗魔药教室的中途，Harry硬生生停住脚。

圆滑的笑脸出现在他脑海中。哦，Potter先生。光是想象乌姆里奇的声音就让Harry鸡皮疙瘩全起。

糟糕！他今晚两个留堂时间相冲！他想不到他像滑铁卢一样直线下滑的人生还能有个跳崖似的垂直坠落时刻！狗屎！

Harry懊恼地低嚎，书包往地上一扔，沿着粗糙的石壁坐下，把头埋进手里。靠，今天还能更糟糕点吗···

走廊另一头出现了Malfoy。

操。

Harry收拾好表情，赶紧从地上站起来，寄希望于地底昏暗的灯光不会把他脸上的颓丧泄露丝毫。

Malfoy。

Potter。

对方像是才注意到他一样故作惊讶地后退半步，脸上幸灾乐祸的笑容藏得很好。要不是自打Malfoy的身影从走廊另一头出现时Harry就注意到，他很可能就被他装出来的惊讶蒙蔽了。

亲爱的救世主，不在光明的塔楼呆着屈尊下这阴冷的地窖是为何？哦，是我的错，记性不大好，和斯内普教授有约了，我知道。

Harry深吸口气，不想理会对方幼稚的挑衅，沉默地往Malfoy来的方向走。

嘴角常年挂着刻薄笑意的男孩也不气，慢吞吞地在Harry背后说道。

但是我记得我们的大忙人也和乌姆里奇教授有个甜蜜的约会，不是吗？

Harry心里漏跳一拍，僵在原地。Malfoy从后头绕上来，脸上挂着狡黠的微笑。

噢，救世主是打算今晚放我们高级调查官的鸽子了？嗯哼，我理解，毕竟你对斯内普教授应该更有感情，好歹也在他那儿学了几年魔药，尽管效果不怎么样。

Harry看着这个欠扁的混蛋火气越来越大，从牙关里挤出字。给我闭上你的嘴，Malfoy，别逼我动手。

又来了，他俩之间的常规戏码。光打嘴炮。毕竟真的动手了又是另外一回事。Harry相信他俩都知道这里有一条界线，并且心照不宣。他们在安全限度里兜圈圈为乐。但今天晚上不是那种时候，他快被绝望的打击磨尽耐心了。

对方也冷下脸。别自大了，Potter。你想做什么？我只是在友好地提醒你。事实上，我认为无论哪个教授你都惹不起。明智地行动，Potter。

哦，所以应该像你一样狗腿地贴上去献殷勤？

Harry嗤笑一声，没好气地推开Malfoy往前走。但没走几步他就被一股猛力拽回挤进走廊石柱的阴暗缝隙里。Malfoy把他自己和Harry一起塞进这个狭小空间，空气被压榨，封闭的黑暗让Harry下意识挣扎。膝盖撞膝盖，四条腿挤得无处安置。

你他妈——

Harry没出口的句子被摁在胸前的试剂瓶打断。在Malfoy身体阻挡下透过来的稀薄的几乎没有的光线里，Harry很难看清瓶里液体的颜色和稠度，但他心里却已经有了不成熟的猜想。

背光的Malfoy又笑了，这绝对不是因为他俩距离太近吐息喷到他颧骨。

我是来帮你的，Potter。

Mal…Malfoy…

救世主难得结巴，脸红的像喝了一桶黄油啤酒。一个趔趄上身倒在平时摆着墨水瓶和羊皮纸的木桌上，这里应该是学习的地方，而他们现在却要——Harry感觉在这个危险的想法上踩了刹车。他不能再想下去了，不然他真的要懦夫似的后悔这个大胆不过脑的决定了。事实上他脑后一千个警钟一起敲响所需的动力让他心脏加速大脑过载，他快要喘不过气了！

Yes？灰眼珠男孩调笑。需要一分钟喘喘气吗？

Harry在宽大巫师外袍下把手圈成拳，不去和呼吸轻微地扫过他皮肤的人对视。

他一直想着那个被保存在Slytherin左裤袋的试剂。能让他今晚脱离噩梦的契机。

Malfoy用变身药水交换一次实验。他替Harry去其中一个教授那儿，代价是他满足Malfoy的要求。

他要求Slytherin把要求解释的清楚一点，对方狡黠地笑了。那就一点乐趣都没有了，Potter。变得有趣点。

总是吸收着复杂光线的绿眼睛执着地盯着Malfoy上衣下摆。Draco一直观察他的面部表情，却心里没着没落的，他看不出Potter在想什么。这很疯狂，他觉得自己脑子可能被炸尾螺亲过又吐出来才作出这么轻率的决定。这对他一点好处都没有，喝下含有Potter头发的药水（这很恶心！），或者把手放在这具他一点都不崇拜的身体上，接近在苍白皮肤衬托下时刻显出鲜润色泽的嘴唇，感受对方温热的体温。一点好处都没有。

但他们俩之间一直都是如此，一次次挑战，靠近又弹开，满足他青春期毫无理性可言的小意气。

Draco一直都知道他和Harry的关系是独一无二的，他甚至有些着迷。首先这里只有一个活下来的男孩，再次这里有两个迷茫的男孩，不会有替代品。

他不耐烦地决定他等不了被Potter吊着，他挑起，他掌控。加大筹码。

还有半个小时，Potter。你不会以为晚上这么耗过去明天就会没事了吧。我以为你就算不聪明，也不会笨到双赢或者零之间做不了选择。

明显这把Potter从他的沉思泡泡里戳回来，甚至一定程度上激怒了这头小狮子——他脸上的犹豫与放空消失了，取而代之的是愤怒和不敢置信。很好，他看上去又像是敢和黑魔王正面对峙的那个愚勇的笨蛋了。尽管Draco总是在人前嘲笑Potter那种格兰芬多式的不识时务，但他不得不承认在现在这种时候无疑很好利用，并且，完全挑起他的兴致。毕竟这是他今天大费周章的目的。

Draco领口被一把粗暴地揪起。来吧，Malfoy。谁先说够了停下来的，谁就是懦夫！*

Harry死命把Malfoy的头推开，甚至恐吓地把手指甲送进Malfoy眼窝里。

脖子及以上坚决不能碰！

你永远不能正眼看我。吃软怕硬，残忍，恶毒，我还漏了什么吗？我是你最讨厌的一切的集合体。

你未免太高看自己，你只是个狐假虎威的混蛋。

放开对方后这有点尴尬。一个刚撂了狠话不能缩回去，一个面子上强装镇定。

他们俩都像小鸡似的一顿一顿靠近，烦躁地一直在改变角度，默契程度为零，半天搞下来不是碰到鼻子就是撞到镜框（“你给我摘掉这个愚蠢的眼镜！”）。最后是还没碰到嘴唇因为呼吸对方的鼻息过多呛出声。害羞年轻人对待宝贝时犯的错。

够了，不用碰嘴巴了，直接下一步吧。Harry嫌弃地往后退，把眼镜推到一边，坐上桌面。这太奇怪了。

Draco哼了一声。我来决定要还是不要。

他没有预警地扣住Harry的下巴，直接把嘴唇撞上去。戒痕在Harry苍白的皮肤下留下血红的印子。

Harry闭紧眼，预期疼痛与鲜血，但却感觉到温柔地包裹下嘴唇的温热，轻轻地吮吸啃咬。离去前还发出啵的一声。

Harry的脸顿时烧了起来。这到底算什么意思？

他Harry又不敢看Malfoy的眼睛了。他害怕在里面发现嘲笑和愚弄，也害怕发现别的东西。他只想赶紧把这事做完，然后把这离奇的一夜抛在脑后，继续自己的生活。不会有更多了。

这么想着，他明显温顺下来，耸动肩膀，脱下外袍，开始动手把自己从套头衫里解救出来。

来吧，Malfoy。让我们赶紧把这事解决了。

这一次Harry的语气不再尖锐和挑衅。他知道有时候面对这个混蛋的时候诚实才是最好的武器。

我知道你想要。

但Slytherin挑眉，没说话。

Harry深吸一口气，才有勇气在死对头的注视下把下半句说出来。

我也想试试看。

他听见对方尖锐地抽了口气。他按着他的脖颈，对着吻下去。

他不期待这会像他吻过的女孩子那样花朵般柔软多汁，Malfoy的嘴唇甚至是又薄又干燥，Harry心里松了口气，很高兴自己过于完美的幻想得到现实纠正，这能让他头脑保持清醒。

Harry伸出舌头，沿着对方的唇线描摹，抚平令人不舒服的起皮，直视着对方颤抖地像欲飞蝴蝶的睫毛，只是觉得更加有趣。他没想到张扬跋扈的Slytherin竟然能表现的纯情得像个从来没碰过姑娘的新手。

银灰色的眼睛睁开，像是海潮打过留下的残滩。Slytherin靠近，微凉的手遮住那双让他震颤的眼睛。那是他从未直面过的诚实和柔软。

他在唇间吐息。那太令人分心了。这次Draco完全投入地热忱地追逐Griffindor热情的双唇。

在他们呆了五年时间的城堡里，在总有激烈比赛的魁地奇球场注视下，他们第一次像情人般接吻。

Harry先从这个窒息的却让人留恋的吻里抽身，不得不扯松领带让自己更好的呼吸，他注意到自己已经兴奋起来了，Harry习惯性的挪挪屁股掩盖尴尬。

沉默地让人不舒服的几秒过去，修长的手指犹豫地搭在他下嘴唇的凹陷处，稍稍用力。

Harry自从刚刚作出决定，就放下羞耻，打算完全跟着情势走。

他接受了这个暗示，把死敌的食指嘬进去。他的舌头包裹住指头，上下舔舐。他无师自通，模仿性交的样式吞进吞出。这不是你和姑娘交往时会有的挑逗，而这个糟糕的联想更是让他裤裆一紧。天哪，他刚才想的是挑逗两个字吗？

但Draco是个漂亮男孩，他不能否认这点，这也是为什么他一开始会答应这次不平等交易的原因。

他漂亮，有力，认为Harry什么也不是，这是Harry能在整个年级里能找到的最好的实验对象。是的，他又不是真的蠢得像巨怪，他当然又有自己的算盘。

他不用担心这次秘密交易走漏风声或者会被死缠烂打，因为Malfoy所谓的家族尊严让Draco不屑于做这样的事，再说他要是把这件事捅出去，毁了Harry的名声外他自己的声誉也会摇摇欲坠，Slytherin擅长自保这点Harry是深信不疑的。

这么想以后Harry更是放纵自己沉浸入这辈子可能有的唯一一次同性体验。

他想要是放在他嘴里的Draco的阴茎···Harry哼哼出声，表演的更加卖力了。

Draco的手指尝起来咸咸的，吮吸行为本身并不能给Harry带来快感，于是Harry在吞吐的时候抬眼看Draco的反应决定他是不是做得太过头。

金发男孩的注意力完全被Harry嘴上的动作吸引，瞳孔放大，颧骨上的皮肤泛红，间或喉结上下移动。他嘴唇蠕动着想说什么，但最后只有气流从他唇间泄出。

Draco剩下的那只手原本静止地放在Harry的大腿上，现在，它就像蛇一般慢慢缠绕上来。

Harry控制不住地颤抖起来。迫不及待地等着Draco的手伸进自己的衬衫里。他想从这里获得和女孩子在一起时不一样的：他想被触摸，被弄痛，被占有，被使用，被有力地掌控。他想要被破坏，再重塑。但他怀疑这是自己肾上腺激素狂飙导致的痴话——他不会因为和一个他击败无数次的人有性爱而被破坏，他怀疑Draco有那个能力去摧毁他。

由他做主的那根手指突然抽出，Harry不在意对方用自己的衬衫擦干净湿漉漉的手指——他的衣服上可是粘过骇人无比的三头犬黏糊糊的一大坨唾液的。

原本暴露在空气里的那只手臂也潜入他的衬衫底下，先是抚摸过他背部的肌肤，再由下至上游弋到他胸前。拉起的衬衫导致Harry的腹部暴露在空气中。

Harry挪动屁股主动靠近Draco，抬起手臂帮助Draco把自己烦人的上衣拽掉。窗外吹来的夜风并不能让他发热的头脑冷静点，他不再思考，向后仰用手肘支撑，坦荡地把他股间的肿胀展示给对方看。他不确定这会让人兴致大增还是可怕地一团糟，心里暗自祈祷Draco不会觉得这个姿势过于不合时宜而被吓得后退离开这个游戏。

那就太遗憾了。

Harry耐心等待着，看着Draco像魔怔一样脚步虚浮地靠近，不确定地站在桌子边缘，Harry敞开的两腿中间。

灰眼珠Slytherin低头不可置信地看着Harry的裆部，右手隔着空气悬在拉链上方。几不可闻地一声抽气后，Slytherin像是被火灼伤一样迅速收回手。

他看上去像是被一巴掌打回现实，所有的情迷被清醒的怔愕和羞愧替代。我，我不应该。这是不对的。

他开口了，说的却不是Harry想听的。语气里带着不安和慌张。Harry，我不知道···我不确定我是不是想要···进入你。

男孩兴奋起来的火焰，又被冷水一头浇熄。

愣了几秒后，等Harry反应过来对方的声明意味着什么，他也感觉脸上像是捱了个刺痛的巴掌。被点名的男孩做的第一件事就是冷笑。伴随着巨大的羞辱，噔的坐直身体抓起衬衫。

Harry控制不住地笑了，却毫无笑意。

他感觉自己就是个彻头彻尾的傻瓜。蠢货！今天到底是什么日子，为什么今天一次次地在他认为人生不能跌的更低的时候还能奇迹的继续往下掉？他怎么会没想到这点？这可是该死的Malfoy，那个一直以看他出丑为乐的人，那个他觉得比表哥达利更讨厌的世界上最讨厌的人！他一直想要的就是伟大的救世主傻傻的一次又一次跳进他的陷阱里来贬低他，羞辱他，打击他。他不敢相信自己就这么傻傻地相信了。

说不定你在提出这个狗屁交易的时候就要想到这点。哦，很好，Malfoy，我很确信我也不想要你肮脏的屁眼，共识达成。

Harry羞愤地想抓起自己的魔杖对自己对Malfoy施个一忘皆空。或者更好，现在就跑去找赫敏借她的时间沙漏逆转这半小时，让他能一开始看到这个混蛋的时候在这个破交易被提出来之前就狠狠地撞过这个混蛋的肩膀，忽略他说的冷嘲热讽（毕竟那一切都无关紧要），赶紧跑去不管任何一个教授的留堂，也好过在这里被Malfoy羞辱，最起码···他的心不会因为这件事抽痛。

一直呆立着的少年像才反应过来发生了什么，赶紧转身抓住Harry抽离的手臂。

放开。Harry用尽自己能调动的所有自制力才没有野蛮地一口咬在那个娇贵少爷的手腕上。

我想要你是真的，我不骗你。Please，听我说完。

哦，只想要亲亲和抱抱，不是吗，Malfoy先生？但再深入的就算了，因为这太肮脏下流了。

Harry看到Malfoy被噎得说不出话来心里闪过一丝报复的快感。

没想到圣人Potter也可以这么刻薄恶毒，Malfoy？噢，是的，HarryPotter一直不是个圣人，他只是个无父无母一直住在橱柜底下的不受重视的可怜虫。

Harry心里的那个闸门被打开了，汩汩不断地涌出激烈的情绪，一发不可收拾。

我给你个头条怎么样，你不是喜欢找Rita Skeeter爆料救世主Potter的小花边吗？就让我帮你一下好了。救世主不仅不是个圣人，还是心理扭曲的变态。变态是因为救世主是一个同性恋。他很乐意捅别人屁眼或者被捅。有多心理扭曲呢？心理扭曲到竟然会有一点点喜欢成天到晚找他麻烦的自私刻薄鬼！意下如何，Malfoy，不如今晚就去找亲爱的记者女士爆料这些吧，我会很开心你给我操蛋的一天画上个完美的句号的。

老天，Harry在说完的一刹那就后悔了。冲动是魔鬼这句话他应该刻在脑门上时刻铭记。

他有什么权力冲他吼，难道他不知道Malfoy这个混蛋的本性是什么样的吗？

Harry在心里苦涩地补充：他知道，但他只是错误地在毫无依据的基础上盲目相信他。归根结底这还是他的错。

等他套好衣服披上外袍，他已经确定自己今天晚上只能赶去一个教授那儿了。

真是浪费时间。不，他本来也就不该指望他的对手能给他帮上一丁点忙。

抱歉，Malfoy。回去吧。Harry疲惫地说完，不再看一眼仍然处在震惊状态的Malfoy，离开了那间被舍弃的教室。

第二天早餐时没有预言家日报的封面新闻，也没有任何教授来找他麻烦，而Harry昨天晚上去斯内普教授那儿刷了俩小时坩埚。他怀疑昨天他精疲力竭的状态能应付的了乌姆里奇那个老巫婆，所以他最后还是选择给斯内普教授做做体力劳动。那很好，让他脑子放空，不用再纠结让他想起来就有点难过的昨晚。Harry对自己诚实的话，他承认他是放了感情在那个人身上的。事实证明，只是他过于情感丰富。糟糕意义上的情感丰富。

所以吃培根的时候Harry用眼角的余光观察乌姆里奇，但她依旧是挂着那个虚假的微笑，看上去志得意满，对昨晚Harry的缺席一点问题也没有。

那这就很说明问题了。

至始至终Harry都没有往Slytherin长桌那儿扫过一眼。但对面时不时落在他身上让他感觉瘙痒的眼神又让他叹口气意识到这里还会有一场谈话。

他终究还是欠了一笔债。

你想要什么，Malfoy？Harry感觉自己是叹息着把每一个字吐出来。他们这次选在有求必应屋，这地方在加上和Malfoy在一块儿，总会让他有些不好的联想。Harry有做过一些跟这两者有关的梦···

但感谢梅林，有求必应屋里很正常，就像是普通的一间会客厅。

一直烦躁地摸着自己长袍胸前搭扣的Slytherin先开口了。

我想要解释我之前的···

你不用。Harry赶紧打断他，旧事重提一下子就让他胸口发闷，好像又回到那个尴尬至死的局面。尽管有些不情愿，但Harry还是表达自己的谢意。

谢谢你昨天帮我去了乌姆里奇教授那儿，省了我不少麻烦···

Harry脑子里划过粉房间，腻人的猫叫，羊皮纸，羽毛笔——他忍不住惊叫出声。你的手！

Malfoy沉默地把手从长袍底下伸出来，把左手上的不合季的皮手套摘下来。Harry抓过他的手，Slytherin左手皮肉上写着——我不会对我的老师不敬。

Harry发现罪恶感刷过他心底，一时间他不知道该说什么。

你就不能想个简单的句子吗。Harry依旧捧着他的手，试图说轻巧话缓解尴尬，但他发现自己喉咙发紧。

我想你是对的，乌姆里奇的确是个该死的坏女人。

Harry猛地抬头，看着Malfoy面无表情的脸。他从没想过他俩会真的在什么问题上意见相同。

呃，是的。

气氛又沉默下来，Harry沉重地想到自己又欠这个男人许多，尽管并非他本意如此。

本来被放下的手又抓住Harry，他惊得僵在原地。

伤疤···

Harry以为他要问的是什么时候消退，忙不迭的说几天以后就会自然消退的。但Malfoy摇摇头。

你没有伤疤，她会怀疑的。

Griffindor一惊，被Slytherin的心思缜密折服，于是Griffindor自然而然地，爽快地伸出左手。

你来吧。应该由你来。

对方嗤笑一声，不客气地一把抓住他的手腕。

自然，模仿你的狗爬真是要了我的命。

Slytherin抽出自己的魔杖，摆好姿势，在动手前又看了Griffindor一眼。这会有点痛。

Griffindor瞪了他一眼。我之前也被承受过。

Slytherin的手腕托着Harry的，杖尖抵着肌肉。

Harry咬牙忍住第一声尖叫。但这依旧很疼。

Draco手指握紧Harry的掌心，Harry努力不去多想这个动作。Harry看进男孩眼神，那里是空的。灰眼男孩沉浸在自己的世界里。

最后一下结束时，Harry脱力地坐在地板上，大口地喘着气。

Malfoy，你不会故意用了比较疼的咒语来报复吧。

站着的巫师手指擦干净杖尖，那上面沾了血迹。

Draco没有说他在这个暑假对人施过不可饶恕咒，而那个场面比他对Harry做的糟糕千万倍。

金发巫师没理会他的调笑，转而说了一句让人摸不着头脑的话。

你一点都不肮脏，Harry。你是个很好的人。是我自己有心理障碍。

他希望他讲的这句实话能被当作真话听，但即使不能他也无所谓，他已经试过了。

Harry愣了愣，没有接下话茬。

他缓过这阵后咬咬牙站起来，因为皮肉翻开而颤抖的手拍拍Malfoy的肩膀。

没事，我理解。真的。

Harry犹豫了下，还是伸出手松松地环住眼前不知因为什么而走神的男孩。他的身体在微微发抖。

该死的情感丰富。

他仍旧相信自己关于他是个食死徒的猜测是正确的，但这同样不妨碍他相信Draco有情非得已和痛苦煎熬。

一切都会好的。我们都会变好的。

在脖颈边，他听见Draco沉默地抱紧了这个施舍的怀抱。

END

*我们都知道这是从哪儿来的；） 麦克白


End file.
